marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 392
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** **** ** *** **** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The alternate world (Earth-944) that the Dark Raider hails from is an alternate reality where the Fantastic Four failed to stop Galactus the first time they battle him. The original version of that story was told in - . In this reality, the Watcher sent Reed Richards to collect the Ultimate Nullifier instead of the Human Torch, leading to a delay that resulted in the destruction of this world. * This is not really Uatu the Watcher but Aron the Rogue Watcher in disguise, as revealed in . * The Thing's face is scarred here after he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face is eventually healed in . * As explained, Lyja was implanted with the Sha'Barri egg as seen in the flashback from (which took place after the events of ). Lyja has claimed that she was carrying Johnny child since . * The plot thread involving Raphael Suarez is dropped after this issue and as of this writingJanuary 28, 2016 the character has not been seen since. * The Dark Raider's costume is patterned after the Invincible Man costume worn by the Super-Skrull ( ), Mister Fantastic ( ) and Doctor Doom. ( ). * Ben mentions that the Fantastic Four have broken up a few times in the past only to be reunited again. This has happened a few times: ** The group first temporarily broke apart in to pursue individual interests. This was all part of a failed scheme by the Mad Thinker to steal Reed's inventions. ** When Reed was forced to shut down Franklin's mind in , this caused the team to break up. However they were brought back together by Doctor Doom in . ** When Reed lost his power in he eventually decided to disband the group in . The group was eventually forced to reunite when Doom once again attacked the group, restoring Reed's powers in the process in - . * The Four Freedoms Plaza is shown here completely repaired. The building was damaged by a gamma bomb in / . Repairs began in . It's interesting to point out that this story continues immediately after , where the Four Freedoms Plaza was depicted as still undergoing extensive repairs yet in this issue, the repairs are totally finished. * The teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * Franklin has been plagued by Malice since she possessed his mind in . * Malice is transferred from Franklin's mind into that of the Dark Raider. Although she is not seen or heard from again, one can presumably remained connected to the Dark Raider, who does not perish here, but is later slain in . * Sue demands that the Watcher reveal the fate of her husband. Reed and Dr. Doom were seemingly slain in , however as revealed in - they are actually prisoners of Hyperstorm. * Although the Fantastic Four break up here, they are eventually drawn back together in - . * Following the events of this story, Black Panther gathers Franklin, Huntara, Devlor and Vibraxas and organizes the group Fantastic Force, as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}